Algo por lo que seguir
by Misao.Aino
Summary: Muchas dudas inundaban su cabeza. ¿Es la forma correcta de actuar? Un encuentro podría devolverle la esperanza...
1. Prólogo

La soledad… que nadie puede comprender. La algarabía de emociones que hace incomprensible la situación, el momento, la vida misma…

Había sido un muchacho con todas las de ganar. Sin embargo, un aciago día toda posibilidad desapareció. Su búsqueda, su venganza, su deseo por regresar a sus días de paz habían hecho de él una persona completamente distinta.

Aun así, el encuentro con la hechicera y los demás había logrado un giro en cuanto a su visión de la realidad. No parecían ser como quienes lo habían rechazado por ser diferente. ¿Una nueva esperanza? ¿Un cambio de criterio? Sabía que podía salir adelante. Había forma de convertir ese recuerdo nostálgico en un día soleado, apacible, donde caminar por el pueblo no fuere un castigo.

Poco a poco, esa luz en su interior que indicaba la ilusión de volver a sus días felices fue opacándose. No estaba consiguiendo las respuestas que necesitaba. La muerte de quien le había hecho tanto daño no había curado su congoja. Tantos viajes en su haber y caminos recorridos no le habían concedido una pista clara. Sus amigos… ¿eran realmente amigos? ¿Eran sólo compañeros de viaje? Habían mostrado una gran bondad para con él, de eso no había duda. No obstante, ¿no notaban su preocupación? ¿Pensaban sólo en buscar una aventura y no en otras cosas de mayor importancia?

Sabía que sus problemas no podían ser resueltos por los demás. Él debía buscar sus propias respuestas a lo largo del viaje (¿cuál era ese viaje?, ¿cuándo las encontraría?) y no pretender que haga alguien más sus deberes.

El tiempo apagaba su sonrisa, hacía pedazos su más preciado sueño. No se sentía cómodo. No se sentía apoyado. Se sentía solo…


	2. Capítulo Único

El sol le pegaba en la cara. Hacía mucho calor. ¿Se había quedado dormido?

-¿Me escuchas? ¡Te estoy preguntando si estás bien!

Esa voz… esa voz fue lo que lo despertó. ¿Quién era?

Zelgadiss se incorporó para poder ver a quien lo llamaba. Era una joven muchachita: su cabello castaño estaba recogido en una coleta. Tenía unos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes.

-S-sí, estoy bien. – Alegó intentando ponerse de pie.

Ya parado pudo verla mejor. Era muy alta, casi tanto como él y llevaba un atuendo algo extraño.

-Disculpa… - la voz de la señorita trajo a la quimera de vuelta a la realidad - ¿sales de una fiesta de disfraces?

-¡¿Qué dices?

Makoto se estremeció con su respuesta. Quizás no le había agradado que ella se lo preguntara. Era un hombre con un muy buen trabajo de maquillaje en el rostro (casi diría que tiene piedras pegadas a la cara). Su atuendo era poco común, pues… ¡estaba usando una capa! En la cintura llevaba una espada.

-Q-quizás vienes de un evento otaku. – Incitó la joven. No conocía a ese personaje (le consultaría a Minako o a Usagi). Seguramente había sonado muy descortés confundir al evento con una fiesta de disfraces.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde… - se detuvo a mitad de la frase, pues recién se percataba del lugar donde estaba. Era una modesta arboleda que se encontraba en la esquina de un enorme predio donde había niños jugando y riendo en juegos de madera. Algo más atrás pudo divisar vehículos extraños que se movían a gran velocidad.

La sorpresa y la incertidumbre aterraron al extraño joven que lo único que hizo fue tomar a la muchacha que tenía enfrente de sus brazos y gritar:

-¡Dime dónde estamos! ¡¿Qué es esto?

El extraño frente a ella la había tomado con mucha brusquedad. Su actitud repentina la había agarrado desprevenida. Sin embargo, Makoto no era una niña frágil y supo reaccionar al instante. Tomó uno de los brazos del joven y lo hizo volar unos metros lejos de ella.

Incoporándose, Zelgadiss la increpó:

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Te parece gracioso?

-Escúchame. – Le advirtió la muchacha de los ojos verdes. – En primer lugar, no es correcto tomar a una joven de sus brazos con tanta brusquedad como acabas de hacer. En segundo lugar, tampoco lo es gritarle en la cara de ese modo. ¡Todo lo que hice sólo fue defenderme de mi agresor!

-¿Agresor? Pero… - el muchacho se detuvo. La joven delante de él no estaba tan equivocada. Cualquier extraño que se acercara de ese modo atormentaría a cualquier otra persona. Debía averiguar dónde estaba y por qué estaba allí.

Al mismo tiempo, Makoto meditaba acerca de ese muchacho. Sabía que había algo extraño. Cuando lo había levantado se había percatado que su cuerpo pesaba más de lo normal. De no haber sido así hubiese caído más lejos. Además, al tomarlo del brazo, notó que éste era duro como una roca. Algo ocurría con él. Es posible que haya sido por eso que reaccionara de ese modo con ella. ¿Sería un nuevo enemigo? Debía comprobarlo. Lo llevaría con Rei. Si bien era arriesgado, era la única salida por el momento.

-Mira, olvidemos lo que acaba de suceder. – Intentó tranquilizarlo Makoto. – Te veo algo perdido. Si te parece bien, te llevaré con una amiga mía que podría ayudarte.

-¿Una amiga tuya? ¿Es doctora?

-No. En verdad es una sacerdotisa.

-Ya veo. – Ella se había percatado de algo extraño. Posiblemente, cuando tuvo contacto con él. – De acuerdo, vamos con ella.

Makoto se había levantado muy temprano ese día. Tenía muchas cosas para hacer y no quería perder ni un solo minuto.

Por empezar, debía deshacer su cama, lavar sus sábanas junto con algo más de ropa y hacer nuevamente la cama con sábanas limpias. Luego, quería bañarse e ir a hacer las compras. El día de mañana recibiría a sus amigas a cenar y prepararía un gran banquete. Más tarde, tenía planeado limpiar su departamento y regar sus plantas. Sin embargo, antes de comenzar con su agitado día necesitaba tomar fuerzas de un nutritivo desayuno.

Cuando salió a hacer las compras, vio un sujeto a la sombra de un árbol de la plaza. Se acercó a él con curiosidad.

-A propósito, mi nombre es Makoto.

-El mío es Zelgadiss. – Dicho esto, se puso una capucha para cubrir su rostro.

Al llegar al templo Hikawa, Makoto divisó a Rei alimentando a Phobos y Deimos.

-Ella es mi amiga. Acerquémonos. – Le indicó al extraño de nombre Zelgadiss. Él asintió.

-Buen día, Rei. – Saludó a la joven sacerdotisa.

-¿Mako-chan? ¡Buen día! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! Y veo que estas… acompañada… - Rei se detuvo al percatarse del aura del sujeto que acompañaba a su amiga. La Scout del fuego tenía un sexto sentido. Podía percibir la maldad y los sentimientos que tenía la gente. Muchas veces supo predecir cuándo estaban a la merced del peligro.

El extraño se veía diferente… algo le llamaba la atención. ¿Era humano? Lo percibía como tal pero… también parecían un…

-Su nombre es Zelgadiss. – Interrumpió sus pensamientos la Sailor del trueno. – Vinimos hasta aquí porque parece estar algo desorientado. Se me ocurrió que quizás podrías ayudarlo…

Makoto la observó fijamente y Rei se percató de lo que estaba pensando. Al parecer, la joven de los ojos verdes también se había dado cuenta de que algo no encajaba con ese sujeto. Aun así, sentía que debía meditarlo… necesitaba un tiempo. Quizás el fuego le daría la respuesta.

Zelgadiss se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Parecían jóvenes ordinarias; no representaban una amenaza para él. Sin embargo, parecían ser su única respuesta por el momento.

-Buscaré la forma de ayudarlo, por supuesto. – Sonrió forzada Rei. –A propósito, Mako, ayer compré unas plantas para decorar la cocina… ¿te molestaría echarles un vistazo? Tú sabes mucho sobre el cuidado de plantas y me gustaría saber si es preferible dejarlas afuera, al sol o si donde las puse está bien.

-C-claro…

Así se excusaron de Zelgadiss e ingresaron al templo. Por su parte, el hechicero y espadachín pensaba que había sido una excusa muy tonta la que había planteado aquella sacerdotisa. Era obvio que quería comentarle algo sobre él. También se planteó que las sacerdotisas de ese mundo parecían más normales que las del suyo…

Ya dentro del templo, Rei y Makoto se miraron. Ambas querían decir muchas cosas aunque, al mismo tiempo, sabían que cada una tenía conocimiento de lo que pensaba la otra.

-Y… ¿qué crees? – Le consultó la castaña.

-Voy a necesitar algo de tiempo… es muy extraño, ¿sabes? Parece humano pero también parece una criatura extraña… puedo además percibir el aura de un demonio pero no percibo su maldad…

-Ya veo…

-Lo consultaré con el fuego… podría llamarte esta noche.

-¿¡Esta noche! ¿¡Y qué haré con él durante el día!

-No lo sé Makoto, ¡inventa algo!

-Bien… algo se me ocurrirá. ¿Pudiste ver su rostro?

-No… lo tenía muy cubierto…

-Es extraño… parece que tuviera pegadas piedras en su cara. Además tiene un tono muy azulado de piel. Al principio pensé que estaba disfrazado y tenía un excelente trabajo de maquillaje. Y también pesa mucho.

-Qué extraño. Un momento, ¿cómo sabes que pesa mucho?

-Es largo de explicar pero tuve que arrojarlo para defenderme. ¿Tú dices que no me hará daño?

-Es complicado hacerte daño, amiga…

-¿A qué te refieres? – Consultó mirándola torcida.

-Olvídalo. Sin embargo, por lo que me cuentas creo que tendré que hablar con Setsuna. Puede que haya viajado de otra dimensión. Siendo así, creo que mejor te llamo mañana temprano.

-¿Y por la noche? ¿D-dónde crees que dormirá? Espera Rei, no pretendes que…

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? Eres una gran anfitriona y cocinas muy bien.

-Pero Rei… ¿en mi departamento? Él, un extraño que acabo de conocer, en mi departamento…

-Mako-chan, ya deja de cuestionarte. No tendrá malas intenciones contigo, te lo aseguro…

-Pero, ¡Rei!

La sacerdotisa no la escuchó. Caminó hacia la salida. Estando fuera de nuevo, se dirigió al extraño:

-Sr. Zelgadiss, un gusto conocerlo. Buscaré la forma de ayudarlo lo más pronto posible. Mi amiga Makoto se encargará de que esté cómodo en la ciudad.

-Bien. Muchas gracias. – Dijo el quimera. Le pareció extraña tanta amabilidad de parte de la joven. No obstante, le pareció aun más extraña la expresión en el rostro que llevaba la joven de los ojos verdes. Parecía… ¿apenada? Un segundo… la sacerdotisa dijo que ella se encargaría de su comodidad. Entonces… el también comenzaba a sentir pena.

Al salir del templo, no se dirigieron la palabra al menos durante cinco minutos. Fue la muchacha la que rompió el silencio.

-Iremos a mi departamento a cenar. Allí podrá darse un baño si también lo desea. Esperemos que pronto nos llame Rei.

-Bien…

Continuaron en silencio hasta llegar donde vivía la joven.

-La puerta que tiene a su derecha es la puerta del baño. Le alcanzaré algunas toallas…

-Gracias. No es necesario que me trates de usted. Además, ni bien nos conocimos te tomabas el atrevimiento de hablarme de tú. – Dicho esto, ingresó al baño. Makoto se sonrojó por el comentario.

La jovencita iba a hacer la cena para ellos dos. Antes, le alcanzaría las toallas a su huésped. Tocó la puerta del baño y le abrió un Zelgadiss con el torso desnudo. Ella sintió un calor en sus mejillas y miró hacia el costado entregándole las toallas. Acto seguido, el muchacho tomó las toallas y cerró la puerta.

Algo más tarde, se sentaron a cenar. A Makoto le extrañaba que el rostro de su visita siguiese igual. ¿No era un maquillaje? ¿De dónde provenía? No quería sonar descortés pero debía averiguarlo…

-Disculpa… - le habló la joven.

-¿Qué? Oh, la comida es muy buena. Esto está delicioso. Hace mucho tiempo que no comía algo con tan buen sabor. Te felicito.

-M-muchas gracias… - el inesperado comentario la apenó – de todos modos, no iba a preguntarte acerca de la comida. – Le sonrió. – En verdad, si no quieres responder, lo comprenderé. Tampoco quiero que suene entrometida la pregunta…

-Quieres saber acerca de mi cuerpo, ¿verdad?

Makoto, atónita, también había notado cuando vio su torso que llevaba las mismas marcas y tonalidad de piel.

-Sí. Quería consultarte acerca de eso.

-Bien, digamos que alguien hizo que mi cuerpo sea así y que estoy buscando alguna cura para ello.

-¿Eres un viajero?

-Bueno – respondió con una sonrisa -, no tengo un lugar fijo así que podría afirmar que sí, soy un viajero.

La joven también le sonrió. Lo miró durante unos segundos hasta que el la miró a la cara:

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Eh… no. – Rió incómodamente la Sailor del trueno. - Sólo me preguntaba si querías un té y algo de pastel de postre…

-¿Pastel de postre? Sí, me gustaría.

A Zelgadiss le sorprendió lo rápido que la joven muchachita sacaba los platos de la mesa y preparaba el té y el pastel. Se dijo que parecía tener mucha experiencia en ello. Sus padres estarían orgullosos. Percibió, también, que tenía un cuadro colgado con un foto de un matrimonio con una pequeña.

Ya con la mesa servida, el espadachín le preguntó:

-¿Esos son tus padres? ¿No vives con ellos?

-No. Ellos fallecieron en un accidente hace algunos años…

-L-lo siento. – Zelgadiss se sentía contrariado. No esperaba una respuesta así. – Discúlpame, no quería…

-Descuida, tengo muy gratos recuerdos de ellos. – Le sonrió la jovencita.

-Estoy seguro que se sentirían muy orgullosos de ver que has crecido y que mantienes tan bien tu departamento.

-Muchas gracias. Aunque no estén físicamente conmigo sé que me están acompañando…

-Yo también perdí a mis padres de muy pequeño, aunque no tengo recuerdos de ellos. Quien me hizo esto fue quien cuidó de mí desde entonces… - golpeó un puño sobre la mesa, recordando su pasado, lo mucho que admiraba a Rezo y lo que él había hecho.

Makoto tomó la mano que él había golpeado en la mesa entre las suyas y lo miró tiernamente. Zelgadiss también la observó, algo sonrojado…

-Entiendo cómo te sientes. – Le habló la muchacha de los ojos verdes. – Cuando sucedió lo de mis padres quedé sola. Podría haber sido trasladada a un orfanato pero no fue así. No quería, aunque, de verdad, me sentía muy sola. Simplemente sentía que mis penas se calmaban mientras cocinaba y mis únicas amigas eran mis plantas. Por supuesto, sentía que algo me faltaba.

En la escuela los niños me molestaban, las niñas me insultaban y me maltrataban: también era muy alta a comparación de los demás. Me defendía como podía: me uní al club de artes marciales porque me gustaba pero utilizaba esas técnicas para defenderme de los niños. Sólo pude hacerme un amigo, aunque no pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos en la escuela porque era mayor que yo. Sólo me llevaba mejor con los más grandes. Llegaron a echarme de esa escuela por eso. Aun así, no bajé los brazos. En mi nueva escuela pude adaptarme fácilmente: mi amiga Usagi fue la primera que demostró no tenerme miedo y me enseñó que no hay que rendirse nunca. Mis amigas son mi familia, todo el apoyo que necesito. Sin ellas nunca hubiese comprendido el significado de la verdadera amistad. Me enseñaron muchos valores que no había visto en mis últimos años de la primaria…

Zelgadiss observaba fijamente a Makoto. La había escuchado con atención. No podía creer lo dura que había sido la vida con ella y lo bien que estaba, lo bien que demostraba sentirse. Se sentía identificado con su historia: el rechazo por parte de los demás, no tener una familia que lo contenga...

Se quedaron callados mirándose el uno al otro durante un rato. La muchacha fue la primera en reaccionar, concientizándose lo cerca que estaba de quien por esa noche sería su huésped.

-B-bien, voy a ordenar la cocina. Puedes dormir en ese sofá. Te alcanzaré algunas sábanas y una almohada. -Dicho esto se disparó hacia la cocina. Zelgadiss sólo se quedó en silencio, observándola.

Makoto había terminado con su día. Su visita ya dormía en el sofá y ella también se encaminada a descansar. Cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí y suspiró:

-Tiene la altura del chico que me rompió el corazón…

Al día siguiente, se despertó con el sonido del teléfono. Salió de su dormitorio y echó un vistazo a la sala, manoteando el teléfono.

-Hola… - contestó.

-Soy Rei. Mirá, estuve hablando con Setsuna…

-Sí…

-Al parecer el día de ayer se sintió una distorsión en el espacio-tiempo…

-Sí, eh…

-No me supo decir mucho más…

-Bien…

-Yo por mi parte…

-Bueno, Rei…

-Estuve consultando con el fuego al respecto…

-Rei, espera…

-Tampoco he tenido grandes respuestas…

-Rei…

-No parece ser un ser maligno ni una amenaza, pero aun debemos averiguar…

-¡Rei! ¡Escúchame! El muchacho, Zelgadiss, ha desaparecido…


	3. Epílogo

-¿Me escuchas? ¡Te estoy preguntando si estás bien!

Esto ya lo había vivido… ahora abriría los ojos y se encontraría con una bonita joven de hermosos ojos verdes. No. Era Lina…

-¿Qué… ?

-¡Exactamente! Eso es lo que me gustaría saber… ¿qué sucede que desapareciste durante todo un día? ¿Te parece momento para jugar a las escondidas? ¡Ahora, déjate de holgazanear, levántate y ya vamos!

Era imposible discutir con ella. Zelgadiss sabía eso. Por este motivo, decidió simplemente levantarse y seguirla. La pelirroja hechicera caminaba delante de todos y seguía refunfuñando por la extraña desaparición de Zelgadiss. Arrojaba agravios contra su persona cual si fueran gratis. Aun así, Zelgadiss estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos…

¿Lo que había vivido había sucedido, verdaderamente? Esa muchacha, su amiga, su comida, el departamento, el baño, el sofá… todo había sido muy real. Se encontraba muy confundido.

-Sr. Zelgadiss…

Filia interrumpía sus pensamientos. El espadachín levantó su cabeza y se volteó a verla.

-Disculpe, Sr. Zelgadiss. ¿Algo anda mal?

Podría confiar en Filia. Parecía ser la más sensata del grupo; aunque, pensándolo bien, era muy difícil llamar a alguien sensato en ese grupo…

-Puede sonar extraño pero creo que durante el día de ayer estuve en un lugar un tanto diferente…

No le comentaría nada más. No quería que pregunte ni quería contestar. Al contrario, Filia le sonrió y le dijo:

-Algunas veces, los dioses pueden alterar los universos a su antojo con el objeto de mantener en paz a su creación…

La dragona continuó caminando. Por el contrario, Zelgadiss se detuvo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Los dioses… ? ¿Podría ser posible?

-Makoto… - murmuró.

Ella le había hablado acerca de su vida. Cómo el destino la había golpeado y cuánto había sufrido por ello. Sin embargo, ella supo seguir, salir adelante. Vio a cada obstáculo como una nueva oportunidad, como un nuevo camino. Y él… sólo vivía lamentándose. ¿Por qué no podría ser como ella? ¿Por qué no podría vivir la vida y disfrutar los placeres y buenos momentos que se le presentaban?¿Acaso era tan difícil? No había hecho más que buscar venganza. Cuando pudo realizar su cometido, se sintió vacío: el mundo parecía acabar.

Ahora lo sabía. Por fin lograba entenderlo. Su energía se encontraba mal depositada en un objeto de deseo. Esa energía debía tomar un nuevo rumbo. Había estado mucho tiempo ignorando a su alrededor, cuando allí se encontraba la respuesta.

-¡Escúchame enfermo de pacotilla! ¡Si llegamos a perder un solo minuto más te volaré los sesos con un Drag Slave! ¿Escuchaste?

El muchacho se sonrió y se ruborizó:

-Nunca te olvidaré, Makoto. – Susurró para sí mismo. - ¡Ya voy, Lina! – Gritó y corrió para sus amigos, quienes estaban esperándolo algunos metros adelante.


End file.
